Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Tercera Temporada
by Writer65
Summary: Mi idea de lo que podría pasar en la tercera temporada. Después de la partida de Star, Marco se embarcará en un viaje para reencontrarla, acompañado de Tom, los dos se aventurarán en la misión mas peligrosa de sus vidas. Mientras tanto, Star tendrá que ser mas fuerte que nunca para enfrentar al regreso de Toffee y a una inminente guerra, ¿estará lista para el desafío?


-¿Qué ella hizo qué?

Marco tuvo que retroceder un poco para no ser quemado por las llamas de Tom, el joven había tenido la gran idea de ir a buscarlo por ayuda una vez que Star desapareció de la tierra.

-Ya te lo dije, ella confeso que… que estaba enamorada de mí antes de irse-respondió bajando la vista.

Se sentía tan estúpido, ahora que lo analizaba bien se daba cuenta de todas las señales, ¿Cómo no había podido verlas y darse cuenta que Star estaba enamorada de él? Se sentía mal sobre todo por todas las veces en que se había besada con Jackie en frente de Star, el tan solo pensar cuánto la había lastimado…

-¡TU!-Tom estaba como una furia, los ojos se le pusieron rojos y se elevó por los cielos, señalo a Marco con un dedo amenazador.

-Oye, sé que lo arruine, no tienes que repetírmelo viejo.

Al ver que Marco estaba realmente arrepentido Tom se relajó y regreso al suelo.

-Eso está tan mal en tantos sentidos-Tom.

-Lo sé, ¡ah!-Marco se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y luego se sentó en la cama de Tom-¡Ella ha pasado por tanto Tom! ¡Perdió el libro de hechizos, Grossarick la traiciono, el reino entero su puso en su contra!

-Pobre Star-Tom-No sé cómo lo ha llevado todo.

Marco se levantó de la cama.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Tom se encogió de hombros, ¿qué le hacía creer a Marco que el sería el mejor para decirle que hacer?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Eres el único que puede ayudarme, mis padres no saben qué hacer al respecto, Ponny Head quiere mi cabeza en un palo, no quiero meter a Hana en esto y… las cosas se pusieron feas con Jackie…

Tom tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo que feas?

Marco se rasco detrás de la cabeza y se mordió un labio, desde la confesión de Star su relación con Jackie se había puesto tensa, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar sobre eso, siempre que estaban juntos ignoraban el tema, pero cuando Marco le había dicho que iba ir a buscar a Star…

-Creo que después de todo si la prefieres a ella…

Estaban afuera del cine, acaban de ver una película en la que ninguno de los dos había prestado mucha atención.

-Jackie, no es eso… Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que ella este bien.

La tomo de la mano, pero ella no respondió al saludo, Marco trato de verla a la cara pero ella aparto la mirada, podía jurar que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Jackie…

-Marco, tenemos todo el verano por delante, si te quedas aquí conmigo; pero si te vas a buscar a Star, creo que sabremos a quien escogiste.

Ella apartó su mano.

-Jackie.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, Jackie se subió a su skate y se alejó, desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver, no contestaba a sus llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes.

-Amigo, de verdad eres malo con las mujeres.

Marco cerró los puños y casi mato a Tom con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-se defendió Tom riendo-Te ayudaré, pero no sé qué es lo que quiere lograr, no puedes salir ahora con Star porque creerá que solo lo haces por lástima, no porque realmente la ames.

-¿Es eso un consejo o solo quieres apartarme de Star otra vez?

Tom solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Marco decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, pero Tom tenía un punto, ¿Por qué iba ir a buscar a Star?

 _Porque es mi amiga._

Solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, luego regresaría a la tierra.

Con o sin ella.

-Solo quiero verla, eso es todo.

Eso pareció convencer a Tom, no del todo pero por lo menos en parte.

-Bueno, te ayudaré en esta pero me deberás una grande.

-Hecho, ahora ven-Marco saco del bolsillo de su pantalón las tijeras y abrió un portal entre dimensiones-Star dijo que tenía que dejar la tierra, por lo que debe estar en Mewni.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Juntos atravesaron el portal, Marco estaba ansioso, iba a ver a Star por fin después de tantas semanas, no podía esperar para aclarar las cosas, aunque no tenía idea de que iba a decirle a Star, a ella le gustaba pero.

¿A él le gustaba?

Siempre la había visto como su mejor amiga, y nada más, honestamente no sabía cómo las cosas iban a solucionarse pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, hablando con ella.

Además quería saber la razón por la que había tenido que dejar la tierra de esa manera tan abrupta.

Esperaba estar en el pueblo de Mewni lo más pronto posible, sin embargo al cruzar el portal, lo que estaba del otro lado era algo muy diferente de lo que él esperaba.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Tom.

No estaban en Mewni, estaban en un desierto.

-¡Marco!-gruño Tom.

-¿Qué? No me mires a mí, estaba seguro de que dije Mewni, ¿Dónde estamos de todos modos?

Antes de que pudieran contestar, la tierra se movió y ambos cayeron al suelo, a Marco le cayó arena en los ojos y le entró en la boca, tosió para tratar de sacarla.

-¡Mis ojos, no veo nada!

Sintió una mano en el hombro que lo puso de pie.

-¡Marco, estamos en apuros!

Sin embargo no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban llorosos y todo lo que veía estaba borroso, así por lo menos no podía ver al enorme gusano que había salido de la tierra, era rosa y su boca redonda estaba llena de hileras circulares de dientes afilados como navajas.

El gusano les rugió a los dos chicos mientras mostraba los dientes.

-¡Marco!-Tom lo sacudió-¡Tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué es? ¡No puedo ver nada!

-Está bien, lo haré yo mismo.

Tom arrojo a Marco al suelo, en sus manos se formaron dos bolas de fuego.

-Muy bien gusano, estoy aquí.

 **Nota del autor, Hola ya sé que este capítulo fue demasiado… caca XD, pero es que tenía esta idea desde que vi el final de la segunda temporada, que por cierto me dejo traumado jajajaja, bueno creo que algo así me gustaría que pasara en la tercera (que saldrá para el verano) sobre todo que se desarrollará por completo en Mewni, bueno y si se preguntan por mi otro fic de Star,** _ **"Star vs los Señores de la Oscuridad"**_ **de momento está en pausa, ya que tenía ideas bastante diferentes, pero ahora con la segunda temporada ya completa tal vez tenga que cambiar algunos detalles para ajustarla mejor al cannon, pero bueno, espero actualizar esta historia los domingos.**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden en reseñar, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
